51 Drabbles SasuNaru Style!
by Certified Insane
Summary: My new series of 100 word drabbles. All SasuNaru based! Please R&R!
1. Rain

**SF4E: The first in my new SasuNaru drabble series! Remember to r&r! Good/Bad?**

**

* * *

Rain**

Naruto loves the rain.

It washes the world clean and makes the sky all that brighter when the rain stops, free of clouds. Like the blue sky is a blank canvas free of stains.

Naruto stands on his balcony; looking out accross the village of Konoha.

He turns suprised when he feels an arm wrapped round his waist. When he see's Sasuke standing there he smiles.

When Naruto smiles the rain stops and out comes the sun.

Naruto loves the rain; But he loves Sasuke more.


	2. Pain

**SF4E: The second of the drabbles! R&R! **

* * *

Pain

Naruto hates pain. But for some reason all his life he seems to have been a magnet for it...

But the day Sasuke left was the first time he truly knew pain. And for years he lived in a world of pain; Trying to forget the pain by training his body to the limits till it was numb with no feeling.

But the day Sasuke, the one his heart died for, returned; with him he brought relief to Naruto's pain filled, broken, heart.

And if Naruto's world is pain; Sasuke's the pain-killer.


	3. Ramen

**SF4E: The third drabble! Only 48 more to go! Oh, I forgot: I don't own Naruto! -**So, so sad!

**

* * *

**

**Ramen**

Sasuke had never eaten Ramen much and therefore he always thought he hated Ramen. At least, he did until that day at the academy.

Because if he didn't like Ramen, he couldn't have liked that kiss. Because with the taste of Naruto lingering in his mouth Sasuke decide; Naruto most definitely tasted of Ramen.

And even if Sasuke doesn't like Ramen, Naruto's taste is addicting. And it's his favourite taste in the world.

Maybe he likes just a _little_ bit.


	4. Sleep

**SF4E: The fourth drabble! Yay! Only 47 more to go! If anyone wants to submit a topic in their review it would be most welcome! Please review!**

**

* * *

Sleep**

Naruto has alwyas liked sleeping, ever since he was young. He has slept many places when the urge has taken him; including park benches and tree's and in Sasuke's arms. And Sasuke certainly has no object to this.

Because lying beside the young jinchuuriki early in the morning, the soft, golden rays of the sun that so matched his hair highlighting his features; Sasuke had to admit; Naruto never looked more beautiful.


	5. Completion

**SF4E: The fifth drabble! Yay! Only 46 more to go! Please leave a review suggestions for topics are extremely welcome! **

* * *

Completion

Naruto ponders. What _is_ it about Sasuke that draws Naruto to him?

His soft raven-black hair, that perfectly frames his delicate, porcelain features?

His onyx black eyes, that glitter with a hidden laughter?

His personality, strong, dark and mysterious?

The way he will do anything to protect the ones he loves? A bit like Naruto really.

Naruto smiles, it's all those things and more.

But he and Sasuke are complete opposites, and opposites attract. Because together, they have:

_Completion._


	6. Death

**SF4E: Drabble number six! Please review and leave topic ideas! I feed on reviews! Only 45 more drabbles left****! Flames are used to heat my house so I don't mind if you flame! **

* * *

Death

Sasuke has always liked missions. Except for the killing. Sasuke doesn't like killing. Sasuke doesn't like death. Mind you, anyone whose whole clan had been murdered, by their own brother, would have a thing against killing.

But Sasuke doesn't worry about being killed himself, nor does he worry when death is in the air.  
Because he has Naruto. And Naruto is filled with life and light.


	7. Blind

**SF4E: I don't own Naruto! R&R Please! **

* * *

Blind

Sauke knows through the over-use of his Sharingan he will eventualy go blind. The ultimate price an Uchiha could ever pay as their sight is what they value most. But Sasuke supposes he can make the rules of the Uchihas now. Because since he killed his brother he is the last. And anyway, throughout his life he had been blind to many things.

But just for the moment, Sasuke can see properly; he can see the whole truth.

And he knows; when he goes blind, Naruto will be there to guide him.


	8. Happiness

**SF4E: OMG! I'm _so_ sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I swear I'm going to update all my stories as soon as I can, I really will, honest!**

* * *

Happiness

Sasuke has a mortal enemy; when he was young it used to be his friend but now; he hates it.  
It's name: _the kicked puppy dog eyes_. Naruto knows Sasuke is weak aginst these and exploits that every way he can. But Sasuke doesn't really mind. Because giving Naruto what he wants makes him happy.

And Narutos happiness means more to him than anything else in the whole wide world.


	9. Regret

**SF4E: Another drabble up! And this one too is Sasuke-centric. Sorry, Sasuke haters. (Though if you hate Sasuke WHY are you reading a SasuNaru fanfic?) Next drabble will be up soon!**

* * *

**Regret**

Sometimes Sasuke regrets killing his brother; after all; they were the last Uchihas, him and Itachi.

Maybe, it was wrong. Because after all; the relationship Kisame had with his brother reminded Sasuke so strongly of Naruto and himself. One would do anything to protect the other.

But then Sasuke looks at Naruto and remembers; everything he did; it was all for Naruto. And for that he has no regrets.


	10. Saviour

**SF4E: The next drabble is here! And I promise, next drabble will be Naruto-centric! I just realized; my authors comments are nearly a long as the actual story/drabbleish thing! Go me!**

* * *

**Saviour**

Sasuke has a lot to thank Naruto for. After Sasuke had killed his brother it was Naruto who went and found him; terribly injured and in pain.

It was Naruto who nursed him back to health, Naruto who held his hand during his nightmares, Naruto who brought back to Konoha and his friends where he belonged.

That's why he would do anything for Naruto; because Naruto is his saviour.


End file.
